1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for connecting a coaxial cable to wiring appliances such as various types of plugs, jacks and connectors without utilizing solder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are various standards of coaxial cables in which the cables and their outer conductors are different in radius size.
In case various standards of coaxial cables are to be connected to varieties of plugs, jacks and connectors (hereinafter represented as "connector"), it is possible to connect different standards of coaxial cables to a connector by utilizing solder. However, when a connector which can be connected with a coaxial cable without utilizing solder or without stripping the insulating covers thereof is used, it is impossible to connect different standards of coaxial cables to a connector, leading to necessity of preparing a connector of which standard is in conformity with that of the coaxial cable.
Further, a coaxial cable is connected to an electric apparatus generally through a connector, and when the connector attached to the coaxial cable is not in conformity in standard with the electric apparatus, the connector should be replaced anew, and the coaxial cable and the electric apparatus will require connectors respectively, leading to an increase in cost of electrical appliances.